Tin Man's Epiphany
by Fuxxy-Panda
Summary: (A month after the events in Homecoming) Tony decides that he needs to do something to counter act the way that "Civil War" went down. So what better way to do that than by being a better father figure for someone that needs it.(SuperFamily, SpideyPool, and Stony ships rated M just to be safe and a few backstory changes for Wade){rando updates}
1. Prologue Part 1

**Tin Man's Epiphany| A Super Family FanFic** **Prologue Part 1.) Merc Street Art**

Peter's P.o.V.

Things were seemingly back to normal after The Vulture's big entrance. After Toomes' trial Liz and her mom moved out and I didn't hear anything about her after that other than she was doing better in her new . Stark stuck me with clean up duty after that. A lot of Toomes' Chitauri-Hybrid weapons were still out in circulation between local gangs and crime rings and we can't have people using them. I think he just pushed his work on me.

"Karen run a 10 mile radius sweep of the area for me. It's a little boring up here."

"Sure thing Mr. Parker. There aren't any Chitauri technology energy readings showing up. Would you like to run another one?"

"No I think I'll just head home. And I though I told you to call me Peter."

"Understood Mr. Parker."

I was on top of a shop in downtown Queens where I had already done three sweeps only to find nothing. I quickly swung back to Aunt May's passing a few more apartments when something caught my eye.

On the side of a building was a graffiti mosaic. There was a design of a spider symbol and a design that I didn't recognise inside a pink heart. The spider was obviously me. But what was the other design?

"Karen what's that other design?"

"The only match I can find is a calling card for a Deadpool. One of the youngest professional mercenaries in world. His best known work was reportedly killing 1000 syndicate bosses before he turned 13. And it seems he has arrived in New York."

Woah. I was not taught how to deal with a mercenary. But I am getting trained now. All thanks to Aunt May.

* * *

 ***FlashBack***

"What the f*ck!"

I spun around to see Aunt May in the doorway to my room. I was confused for a second before I realised I was in my suit. She was very upset to say the least.

"What is this!"

"I can explain!" I said frantically.

And I did.

We sat down and had a real talk about everything. The Vulture, the crash, my education and she really expressed that she wanted me to be safe.

"So that means there are rules. No. 1 You must be in this house by 1 am 1:30 the latest. 2.) No interrupting school for Spidey stuff, you need an education. 3.) Please try not to get killed, I don't want you to go getting yourself hurt. No matter how many powers you have you're still human."

And then she went to talk to Mr. Stark.

Next day Karen got a call from .

"Hey ! Peter we need to talk about your training. You and Happy are going to be doing sessions every Saturday from now on. And on Sunday's you'll get martial arts training from an expert. "Karen" will be briefing you on how to use the suit and your web combinations."

He paused

"And Peter."

"Yeah Mr. Stark?"

"Your Aunt can be really scary sometimes." He ended the call abruptly.

 ***End FlashBack***

* * *

I'm getting good training now but no one told me how to deal with a mercenary.

I heard a sound at the end of the alley.

I pulled a quick backflip up onto the building opposite the graffiti piece. A person with a satchel bag and a red hood walked towards the graffiti mosaic. He opened the satchel and took out a few cans of spray paint. I stayed silent and took very shallow breaths. This person was a real artist. I didn't think I could talk even if I wanted to. With every sweep of his hand the picture came to life right before my eyes. And as mysteriously as he came he left.

"Karen. Take a picture of this."

"Okay Peter and what do you want me to store it under?"

"Make a folder named 'Merc Art'."


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Tin Man's Epiphany|A Super Family FanFic** **Prologue Part 2.)** **The Papers**

Steve's P.o.V.

He was doing it again.

Tony was pacing up and down. He seemed a lot more unfocused lately, like when he's working on a suit, or a new project. It was my turn to make sure he didn't hurt himself and it looked like he was going through the stages of a "Working Tony". Stage One was his silent brooding. Stage Two was agitated mumbling. And Stage three was frantic activity.

Right now we were heading into Stage 3 and I'm not sure if I should be scared or if I should grab my sheild and take cover.

He sat down and started to tap away at his computer. He printed several sheets of paper and started signing a few of them. He got one of his suit's to take them somewhere, and as it silently took off he slouched into his chair and let his head fall back letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Tony. What did you just do?"

He looked up at me with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I want to do something to help me stop being a total dick. I was an idiot to you and made this team pick sides.I don't want to do that again."

I felt my face heating up.

But I had to be serious right now. He still hasn't answered my question.

"Tony I asked what you did. 'though I do appreciate the apology."

He let out another sigh.

"I might have just adopted Peter Parker."

I didn't know what to say. If he was saying what I think he was saying then he was being very ridiculous. He had filled the rest of us in on who Spiderman really was since the fight in Germany. And it seemed like Tony wasn't thinking this through.

"You can't be serious, right? You do realise the kid already has a responsible guardian who provides for him. Does she even know what you're doing right now? And what about Peter? Does he agree to this? Did you happen to run this by him?

' I mean seriously Tony. Think things through first! This isn't just another one of your experiments! This is another human being we're talking about. Someone's life is being affected by what you're doing. And you need to be responsible."

He stood up and turned to face me.

"Do you think that I haven't considered the consequences of my actions? I've been thinking and re-working idea after idea, trying to find a way to just ask and say it.

' Don't you think I've tried to talk to Peter several times? But how do you bring up the fact that I'm considering to be your father to this kid "oh hey Peter good job and by the way, I'm trying to take you away from your home to be my son". Are you fricking kidding me!?"

He looked exhausted and gave me a look of tiredness and exasperation.

"I'm just trying to do something good here, Steve. You're always perfect so you might not understand but I need to be better. And he is better Steve. He does something to people that just makes you want to be better. And I need to be able to become better Steve."

I couldn't say anything.

Tony adopting someone is one thing. But admitting that he needs help was on a whole other level. After the whole press gag that he pulled about the Vulture incident Pepper left him and he descended into a horrible, depressing stink.

Both literally and figuratively.

He didn't shower for days and grew a beard. We couldn't ask him to go on missions or anything in that state and whenever we saw him it would get us suddenly he threw himself into working on something. He cleaned up and shaved and seemed to be doing better.

And now this.

I thought it over for a second.

"Do what you need to do Tony. But remember this is someone else's life and future. And I'm here for you if you need a friend just try not to mess it up."

I had to get out of this lab before I said something stupid. But I did. I fricking friendzoned myself.I left before Tony could get to me. He needed the space more than I did right now to think over what he just did.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Criticism is appreciated if I get things wrong.**

 **There is cussing in this sometimes it'll be straight out but most times I'll substitute with other words. There will be a few steamy and fluffy chapters so I'll put a warning before I post it.**

 **Thanks Again lovelies.**


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Tin Man's Epiphany| A Super Family FanFic** **Prologue Part 3.)**

 **Hey guys.**

 **This is Deadpool's intro so you know what that means. Lots and lots and LOTS of cursing. I toned it down some but it's Deadpool so... Also there is a brief scene of near assault. It's really short and if skipped leaves the rest is the plot really confusing so... yeah. Please read on**

* * *

Wade was stuck wandering through the streets trying to find his way home.

He and his 'Dad' had just moved here and he had assured him that he could make his own way back from a local art shop. And now he was lost in the jungle of downtown made his way towards a park that he spotted nearby, hoping to find someone to help place was completely deserted but that didn't stop him from entering and sitting down beneath some trees. He sat there for awhile wondering and waiting for someone to show up so he could ask for directions.

His head was suddenly grabbed from behind. His mouth was covered so he wouldn't scream and the other arm was pushing him against the tree.

"Now litsen here little runt." A voice rasped behind him.

"Me and my friend here were hoping that you might be able to ahh…facilitate a few 'needs' that we have. We'll be paying you after you've completed your... services."

Wade began to panic.

They obviously thought he was someone else and he couldn't free himself to tell them that. He began to trash against them and more hands tried to hold him down.

He had lied. There were more than just the two men now there were fiv-no seven men ganging up on him and carrying him into the underbrush of the trees.

He bravely faught back and managed bite someone's had. They yelped and pulled away. But only to return with a bat and knocked him in the head.

He instantly went limp.

"What did you do that for you idiot." A slap was fired at the assailants head

"What's the fuss, look no more struggling."

"Now he'll have evidence you idiot."

"I didn't come for a lecture I just wanted a easy fuck okay."

They threw Wade onto the grass and started bickering. Not taking notice when he began to twitch.

"I don't have the time to go back to jail idiot!"

"Neither do I old man. Like I said I just wanted to get a fuck."

The others were staying out of it. So they were the first ones to spot him.

"Well someone's gonna get fucked tonight but it's not gonna be a defenceless teenager."

They both stopped bickering and turned to see a person standing in the exact spot where they had thrown Wade.

In his place was someone in black knee boots, red jeans, a black shirt with a logo on it and a red hoodie. In each black gloved hand was a long katana.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

The figure chuckled in delight.

"Ooh I love guessing games. Try guess my name. It starts with a big, fat "DEAD"."

The figure launched himself at the men taking down two in the blink of an eye, too fast to see him slit their throats. Another man rushed him with a crowbar but quickly fell as the figure rushed passed him whilst stabbing his chest. The figure launched himself into the air and came down slicing through another from shoulder to hip.

"Tic tock, times up."

He slashed the older man's chest with both swords and turned to the younger one.

"What's your answer."

The younger one turned to run but tripped over and fell on his butt. He tried to scramble away but the figure stabbed him in the thigh to stop him.

He yelled and screamed in pain as the figure pressed his boot against his chest Wade and leaned in before pulling down his hoodie.

The man gasped.

"No!" His face was streaming with tears and snot.

"No, not Deadpool!" he yelled as his head was dismembered from his body.

Deadpool sliced his blades through the air to remove the blood and sheathed them. Wade removed his mask with a clear look of displeasure on his face.

"Dammit now I have to wash the suit! Uugh why does blood have to be such fucker to get out?"

He picked up his bag and stepped over the bodies to trie and find a way home.


	4. Chapter 1

**Some clarity is needed.**

 **Sorry for the wait(if anybody actually reads this) but I sort of had irl issues and then my iPad lost all of my apps. So there was a delay but even through all that I had writers block, things happened that made me lose confidence in the things I do. But I'm better and back to writing.**

 **Also(I'm sry this is rly long I know) for those confused, the first three chapters were prologues to each of the main players in this story.**

 **Okay on with the show. Thanks for re~eadi~ng.**

Chapter-1-New Kid

The bell rang for first period but Peter was so not up to it. He was out on patrol till 1 in the morning and only fell asleep at around four. Now he had a massive headache that was slowly turning into a migraine. Not the best of conditions for a surprise quiz on World War Two Germany.

Peter was about to drop his head on the desk and resign himself to a fate of bad grades, when the classroom door opened. The principal walked into the classroom with a person trailing behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt your class , but I have a new student that will be joining our ranks here at Midtown High. would you like to remove your hood, I can assure you that no one here will judge you based on your appearance."

The entire class was largely confused as to why the principal was fussing over new student more than usual. But Peter quickly caught on when caught a glimpse of the persons hand. As " " removed his hood the class began to murmur with a growing mass of whispers and hurried conversations. And no one could really blame them because when the hood was removed standing before was a very strange individual.

He was bald and his skin was covered in scarring that was very similar to burns. His eyes were slightly sunken into his face and in some places his skin looked like it had melted like a candle. But his eyes were a bright blue and seemed to laugh at the classes shock at his appearance.

Peter was immediately intrigued his headache forgotten(or had it been healed?). He wondered about his new classmate what could've possibly happened to have made him this way.

Mr. Jenkins cleared his throat and began to gather himself. "Thank you Principal Morita for guiding to the class. would you like to introduce yourself and take a seat?" He stood a bit awkwardly and gave the teacher a _seriously?_ look. "Well first of all call me Wade not Mister Wilson, that's my dad. I recently moved here after traveling all around the place and I'm still pretty new to New York." He moved to go sit down but back-pedalled. "Plus I'm bi just to let you know."

With that he promptly found a empty seat next to Peter and sat down.

"Thank you for that...brief introduction Mr. Wilson." Wade's head hit his desk loudly, getting a few laughs out of some people around the room. "Now let us proceed with today's lesson. I believe it would be inappropriate for us to give a new student a pop quiz-" he was cut off by the cheer of the relieved class.

Peter turned and smiled at Wade.

"Hey, thanks to you we don't get a quiz that none of us were prepared for."

Wade smiled back.

"I love to help where I can."

* * *

When the bell rang Wade's buds were in and hood was up and he slipped away surprisingly unnoticed. Well that's what he thought as he weaved seamlessly in the crowd of students. When he reached his locker the guy from his first lesson was there taking out his books.

He thought he was the first one out of class. The other guy noticed him and waved. Wade walked up to his locker and opened his locker, nodding to the guy next him. "Hi my name's Peter, we were in first period together." He held out his hand.

"Wade, you already know my name." he said and went back to sorting out his locker. Peter awkwardly put away his hand.

"Well I was wondering since you're new and all if you would want a local's tour of the neighborhood." Peter unknowingly held his breath in anticipation. _What the hell am I doing? He won't even say yes! I'm such a idiot!_

"Yeah." Wade said nonchalantly.

"I know you're probably busy and stuff- wait, you said yes!?" Wade smiled bemused that this kid was so nervous around him. And the fact that people are reading to his thoughts.

"Yeah let's meet up on Saturday if you're not busy." Wade said closing his locker.

"Y-yeah perfectly fine I'll meet you in the — Park on — Street?" He stuttered out.

"Saturday it is meet you there at nine Parker." Wade walked out of Midtown high leaving a befuddled Peter Parker in his wake.

* * *

 **Sorry for the update again**

 **Please review!**


	5. Really Sorry

Hey guys.

I don't even know if anyone actually reads these when their put up because honestly I don't.

It's been a long time since I've updated any of my two actual stories and I'm really sorry but it's exam season right now and I'm trying to do the best I can. In the meantime I am trying to get a few chapters written in the background whilst I'm revising and failing tests but it's slow coming. The most I can promise is that you might get chapters in late June, depending on how well I function after my tests and if my mom decides not to put me on house arrest.

Thank you so much for understanding, I do feel your annoyance and I will try to update more regularly after my exams are over. THAT depends on how well my ADHD brain can concentrate on writing stories when I could be getting sucked into YouTube wormhole(it says random updates for a reason).

Please don't give up on me and thank you for understanding. Enjoy whatever summer you get and hope that I can get my head back in the game after I crash from exams.


End file.
